1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, apparatuses that include a rotatable latch for compressing a thermal interface material between a heat generating electronic component and a cooling electrical component.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat generating electrical components typically include a heat spreader designed to transfer heat to a cooling rack of a cooling electrical component. To aid in the transfer of the heat, a thermal interface material may be placed between the heat spreader of the heat generating electrical component and the cooling rack of the cooling electrical component. Compression of the thermal interface material impacts the heat transfer between the heat spreader and the cooling rack.